Ohio's Own REVISED
by ShannyC1901
Summary: Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson were two of the biggest names in music, now on their first tour, a world tour, they meet contest winners Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry.  Revised version of original Ohio's Own
1. Tickets and Tour Buses

**OHIO'S OWN _REVISED_**

Summary: Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson, two of the most well known names in music, hailing from Columbus, Ohio the two are now on their world tour, when they meet Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel.

**CHAPTER ONE: TICKETS AND TOUR BUSES **

Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry were sat in their small Manhattan apartment watching interviews on Entertainment Tonight when someone knocked on the door. With a groan Kurt got up and let Sam and Mercedes in, Sam had an envelope in his left hand and his one year old daughter in his right arm.

"Hey Sam, hey Cedes, what brings you guys here?" Kurt asked taking Kaitlyn from her dad and into his own arms.

"Well dear friend of mine, you remember that contest we had about a month ago? For the Ohio's Own tickets?" Sam asked dropping onto the couch next to Rachel.

"Yeah what about it? You're not here to tell us we lost are you?" Kurt replied looking at Sam seriously. Sam worked at a local radio station CWYZ 98.7 FM, and a few weeks previously they had held a contest for two tickets to the Ohio's Own concert here in New York, Ohio's Own were a band fresh out of Columbus, Ohio, who found fame through YouTube quicker than Justin Bieber. The band consisted of Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson. They had been Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes' favourite band since their first video on YouTube.

"Actually I came to give you this, empty it out on the table." Sam said with a grin. Kurt took the envelope and poured its contents out onto the glass coffe table. A letter slid out followed by two strips of glossy paper and two two lynyards with cards inserted into them. Kurt and Rachel leant forward and looked carefully at the items on the table. In front of them laid two tickets labled:

**OHIO'S OWN**

**W/ SOUTHERN BELLE**

**JULY 2ND 2014**

**DOORS OPEN 7:00 PM**

**PRESENTED BY CWYZ 98.7 FM**

The two sat up pin straight and turned to Sam who sat grinning like a cheshire cat.

"There's more, read the letter, and no it isn't from the radio station, trust me." he commented simply as Kaitlyn crawled into his lap. Kurt picked up the letter and began reading it out loud.

"Hey Kurt and Rachel,..."

_Congratulations on winning the tickets and VIP Backstage Passes! We're excited to see you guys after the show and have a little chat with you, it'll be great. Now, a bit of information, your seats are front row center, so you'll see us pretty good... we'll make sure we dress nice. Sorry that the letter is so short, we will have more to say on show night, we promise!_

_Once again Congratulations to you both!_

**_Blaine Anderson _**_and Finn Hudson_

**_OHIO's OWN_**

"Oh my god this is great! You guys are coming too right?" Rachel asked looking at Sam and Mercedes.

"Girl of course we are! That's my favourite band right there! Our seats are right next to yours, Sam here is interviewing them on the 4th." Mercedes grinned, the concert was in two days on the Friday.

"What a way to start the summer huh?" Kurt chuckled as he put the tickets, letter and passes into the envelope and stuck them to the fridge.

"You bet, we'll be lining up around three, and I know that sounds early, but trust me, with this concert, we'll want to be early." Sam explained. Kurt and Rachel nodded. "So meet us there at three, see you guys then if we don#t see you before."

"Alright, bye guys!"

"See you later." Once the door was closed Kurt and Rachel went to bed excited for the start of summer and the upcoming weekend.

Friday rolled around and Finn Hudson was sat at the table on the bus looking out of the window as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. Blaine slowly padded out of his small room on the bus with his curly hair stood up in all directions.

"How come you, of all people are up this early?" he asked sitting down with a heaping pile of lucky charms.

"First stop on our first ever tour, too excited. That and I've never been to New York." Finn said with a smile as he reached over and took a marshmellow from Blaine's bowl.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Blaine sighed shaking his head and continuing his eating. Finn laughed and grabbed his laptop to do his usual morning social network browsing.

"Hey Blaine, Kurt Hummel, he's the one who won the contest here right? Him and Rachel Berry?"

"eah eye." Blaine said around a mouth full of food.

"I'm on Twitter and he mentioned the band in a tweet, it says 'Great start to the summer, OhiosOwn concert tonight! It'll be great!' I'm going to reply to him, man I'm pumped for tonight!" Finn said excitedly as he typed, Blaine laughed pulling on his glasses to read the paper.

"Yeah it's gonna be totally awesome." Blaine exclaimed as the bus begand to slow down and the on the bus intercom buzed on and Mike, the bus driver, spoke over it.

"Guys, we're driving into New York City right now, we'll be at the venue in twenty, if you want a good view of this get to the front." his vioce informed them.

"Coming Mike!" the two yelled jumping up and running to the front and bursting through the divider door. They fell onto the bench seat beside Mike and watched as the city unfolded in front of them. Skyscrapers loomed over them and cars lined the streets already.

"Toto, I have the feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Blaine said in amazement.

"Huh?" Finn asked, a confused look on his face at Blaine's comment.

"Wizard of Oz reference Finn." Blaine laughed, Mike grinned, trying not to laugh at the two men, slowly the bus slowed down and stopped in front of the venue as Tina, their tour manager, jumped onto the bus.

"Morning boys! Alright now come on, off the bus and inside, this show is officially on the road!" she grined pushing them off of the bus and into the venue to look at the stage set up for the rehearsal.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, hey guys, so I decided to re-write this story and I feel better about this version, so let me know what you think, I'm also hoping to get together a schedule to upload and to stick to that, but may have chapter two up tomorrow.<strong>

**Let me know what you think and what you'd want to see happen during the story! :)**


	2. Show Night

**CHAPTER TWO: SHOW NIGHT**

Finn and Blaine had decided on treating their full time crew to dinner before the show. On the ride back towards the venue all the bodies on the bus were staring out of the windows. The view that had caught their attention was the line forming outside, five blocks from the venue.

"Well look at that, boys, you've made it!" Puck grinned from his seat beside Mike in the front. Puck was Finn and Blaine's personal security and had been Finn's best friend since Elementary School. When the bus came into view for the fans they all started screaming, cheering and waving.

"That, boys, is all for you." Tina smiled as the bus rolled to a stop. Puck jumped off first as two of the venue gaurds stepped forward to meet him. "Go enjoy it."

"Come on Blaine, let's go say hey!" Finn stood up and walked off of the bus, Blaine right behind him, the two were greeted with cheers and screaming. They grinned and waved before walking alongthe line giving high fives to fans, Puck behind them warily the whole time.

On their way back along the line towards the venue doors Finn spotted Kurt, he recognized him from his profile picture on Twitter that morning. He stepped closer to the line of fans so he was against the barrier with a grin.

"Hey Kurt, thanks for the tweet earlier! How's it going guys?" he asked shaking the group of fours hands as Blaine stepped up beside him and copied Finn's actions.

"Congratulations on winning the contest! We'll see you after the show, have fun!" Blaine smiled as Puck came and ushered them inside.

"Oh my god, how surreal is all of this?" Kurt asked, staring after the two men.

"Come on now white boy, wait until we meet them backstage!" Mercedes grinned.

"Am I the only one keeping their cool here?" Sam asked, his answer came in the reply of three squeals from his wife and thier two friends. "Taking that as a yes."

After that the doors opened and people were ushered in. The bands head of security, Puck they learnt was his name, came and led them down to the floor and to their seats in the middle of the front row.

"When the show's over I'll be taking you backstage so hold tight here." Puck said before walking back five foot to the edge of the stage where he faced the audience and crossed his arms over his chest.

Soon after the lights went out and the opening act came on, they were good, a small band from Nashville. Once they were done the crowd cheered for them as the lights went out again and on the three big screens the Ohio's Own logo flashed up with Finn and Blaine's shadow behind it. The crowd went wild and the middle screen flashed to a map of the world with the logo on the stops they'd be making along the way before a video came out of the Ohio stop.

_"Can we go now?" Finn asked standing next to the Ohio border sign._

_"Yeah go," a male voice replied._

_"Alright, well hey guys in the audience and welcome to the Ohio's Own City Limits Tour! Finn and I are here stood beside the Ohio border with the tour bus getting ready to go, but we wanted you guys to see this first." Blaine said from beside Finn who had his elbow rested on Blaine's head._

_"Right now we're about to get on the bus and start something new outside of Ohio, and we wanted you guys to be a part of this change because its thanks to you guys that we're here now." Finn added as Blaine shuffled out from under his arm. "Together Blaine and I had to go out and find pictures from our time in Ohio, which if you didn't already know meant finding baby pictures, school photo's, you know the embarrassing stuff we wish no one would ever see."_

_"Sadly we had no choice so we sucked it up and so for you guys here's a look into our time in Ohio while we get finished preparing to entertain you, so thank our moms for this, see you guys soon." _

The screen flashed up with the logo again before two baby pictures took over the screen with 'Finn Hudson' typed under the right and 'Blaine Anderson' on the left. The crowd was filled with 'awes' as the pictures flicked through more years before senior year portraits flicked up. Finn stood with a small grin on his face dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans before it flipped to Blaine dressed in his Dalton Academy uniform and his hair gelled back, a smile on his face. The last two pictures that flicked up were one of Finn and Blaine at their University Graduation and the two stood in front of the Columbus, Ohio, city limits sign.

The stage went dark again with the crowd cheering as smoke filled the stage. Blaine turned to look at Finn who patted his sholder with a grin. They walked out in the dark to the two microphones at the front of the stage. The crowd screamed as two spotlights flicked on.

"Good evening New York!" Finn exclaimed excitedly into the microphone smiling as the audience cheered back.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" Blaine asked unclipping his microphone and taking it over to a glossy white piano. The cheers loud in his ears. "Glad to hear you're good! So who's here for a good time and to listen to some good music?"

"I think they all are, shame that their stuck with us and our music, the good band had other plans and asked us to fill in." Finn laughed plucking two drum sticks from his back pocket. "Alright so, my name's Finn Hudson and that somewhat good looking guy over there is Blaine Anderson, and we want to welcome you all to the Ohio's Own City Limits tour."

"And with that, how about we get this show going... so ah I think the first song we should do is well, the one that the tour's name after, this first one is called 'City Limits'" Blaine said his fingers slowly ghosting over the keys as the crowd continued their cheering.

_You know I never was one for having the best_

_I was never one with wants like all the rest_

_I was one for following my dreams_

_and controlling all of the stress along the way_

_oh but I'm telling you_

_that today, today will be my day_

_Because I had a dream of these city limits_

_and only me and my guitar were in it_

_oh I know I've left a lot behind_

_but one day you'll see what was on my mind_

_when I'm selling out arena's _

_and selling my CD's_

_oh I had a dream of city limits_

_I'm at the point of being sentimental_

_when I step on stage and the audience goes mental_

_for my band and all of our music_

_so give me a break_

_if I begin to shake_

_its from excitement levels being far too high_

_oh I think I'll get by just fine..._

Half way through the show they stepped away from their microphones and went and sat on the edge of the stage with their microphones in hand. They waved at their fans while they regained their breath with a smile.

"How you guys doing? Having fun?" Finn asked running his hand through his hair and wiping his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Gross, anyways, we're glas you guys are having a good time with us, we're having a great time with you too, so New York City here is our first stop on this world tour and personally I can't think of a better place to start the tour, and so thank you guys for getting us here, we really appreciate it. All of you are amazing and I know loads of bands say that but we really mean it from the bottom of our hearts. To come from YouTube to a world tour in just over a year is amazing." Blaine said grabbing a towel from Puck and wiping down his face. "It's hot up here for you who don't know that, like blisteringly hot."

"So we want to give you guys more music so what do you want to hear? A cover or an original? Because I know Blaine is dying to do some Katy Perry." Finn laughed as the crowd cheered out cover. "I think they want a cover Blaine."

"Yes! Okay cover it is." Blaine said jumping up and running to the piano again while the crowd laughed. His fingers once again began running over the keys as he took on a calmer version of the song.

_I think you're pretty_  
><em>Without any makeup on<em>  
><em>I think you're funny<em>  
><em>When you tell the punchline wrong<em>  
><em>I knew you got me<em>  
><em>So you let your walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me_  
><em>I was alright, but things<em>  
><em>Were kinda heavy<em>  
><em>You brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February<em>  
><em>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>

_Let's just talk all through the night_  
><em>There's no need to rush<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever<em>

_You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back, <em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back, <em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_When you're around me, _  
><em>Life's like a movie scene<em>  
><em>I wasn't happy, <em>  
><em>Until you became my queen<em>  
><em>I finally found you, <em>  
><em>My missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

_Let's just talk all through the night_  
><em>There's no need to rush<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever<em>

_You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back, <em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back, <em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
><em>If that's what you need, <em>  
><em>In this teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you rest your head on me, <em>  
><em>If that's what you need, <em>  
><em>In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Yoooouuu_  
><em>You make me feel<em>  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back, <em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_And my heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back, <em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
><em>If that's what you need, <em>  
><em>In this teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you rest your head on me, <em>  
><em>If that's what you need, <em>  
><em>In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight<em>

As the show came to an end Finn and Blaine took a bow before walking off of the stage, Puck stepped forward and led Kurt, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes behind the barrier and down a hallway filed with doors.

"Just wait out here, be like five minutes then I'll come let you in." Puck said as his two way buzzed with a voice. The group of four stood quietly as the crew buzzed around them.

"You must be the contest winners? And Sam Evans right? From the station?" an asian woman asked as she walked back with Puck.

"That's us, I'm Sam, this is Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel." Sam replied shaking hands with the woman.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tina, I'm Finn and Blaine's manager, I'll go see if those two are ready."

"So how'd you guys like the show?" Puck asked leaning beside the door.

"It was amazing." Kurt answered as Puck smiled and listened to the buzz on his two way.

"Well then, come on in." Puck burst through the door and led the group of four inside where they found Finn laid face first on the floor and Blaine sat with Red Vines and a can of Diet Coke while kicking Finn in the side.

"Finn can't seem to look alive, he didn't sleep last night because he's an idiot." Blaine said simply with a smile as he fiddled with his clean t-shirt. "You can all sit down if you want. I'm Blaine by the way, might as well meet formally! Nice to meet you, you must be Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Sam right? We're really excited about the interview on Sunday."

"The stations pretty pumped about having you guys there too." Sam replied shaking Blaine's hand as they sat down.

"Finn get up and look alive would you?" Finn groaned and stood up before dropping on the couch beside Rachel.

"I'm up! Nice to meet you guys."

"You too." Kurt smiled nervously.

"Oh! Where's my manners, or ours, do you guys want a drink? We have Diet Coke, Diet Coke and oh wait more Diet Coke. No wait we have water too at the back here." Finn asked with a roll of his eyes as he dug out cans and bottles. Finn handed out drinks as Blaine yawned.

"So how long are you guys in town?" Rachel asked as Finn sat back down beside her.

"Um until Wednesday I think... yeah until Wednesday." Blaine smiled. "We have a free day tomorrow, press and radio on Sunday and free days until Wednesday night when we have a show in New Jersey."

The group talked for an hour before realizing it was almost one in the morning, Kurt, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes said goodbye and shook Finn and Blaine's hands before leaving with grins. Sam would see them Sunday but Kurt and Rachel didn't anticipate running into the guys any other time during the bands stay in New York.

* * *

><p>Alright, so here's chapter two, and it's a little rough I know but once we get it rolling we'll see a litte romance and such so hang in with me :)<p>

Keep on reviewing with ideas and stuff if you have any because I love seeing your guys' suggestions for chapters and story lines


	3. Broadway

**OHIO'S OWN _REVISED_**

Summary: Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson, two of the most well known names in music, hailing from Columbus, Ohio the two are now on their world tour, when they meet Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel.

**CHAPTER THREE: BROADWAY**

Blaine was loving being in New York, it was a city that he had always wanted to visit, and so while he was there he was determined to do as much as he could. One of those things included a Broadway show, and after failing at convincing Finn to go with him he found himself being driven by Mike to the theatre where Mama Mia was playing, Mike wasn't going in with him, he was going to sit in the car or go for pizza or something, Blaine forgot what he'd told him. When they pulled up in front of the theatre Blaine hopped out guaranteeing that he would meet Mike out front once the show was done. He hoped out excitedly with his sunglasses on, one of Puck's precautions which made no sense with it being almost eight in the evening, and walked up to the box office to get his ticket and carry on inside.

As he walked and searched for his seat Blaine found himself in the third row and so he shimmied his way down the line and sat down shrugging out of his jacket and slipping his sunglasses onto the neckline of his t-shirt. Just before the show started a figure jogged in from behind the stage and along the row to the empty seat to Blaine's right. In curiosity Blaine looked over to the flustered man and cocked an eyebrow with a grin when he recognized the face.

"Kurt?" he asked hoping he was right and wasn't just seeing things like Finn told him he did once.

"B-Blaine? Oh hey, what are you doing here? Where's Finn?" Kurt replied with a smile as he shook hands with Blaine.

"Came to see a Broadway show while I'm here, and Gigantor wouldn't come with me, said he had 'better things to do', so I came solo to experience some of New York's finest of cultures." Blaine said with a soft laugh as the lights began dimming. "Fancy catching you here mind you, why is it you came from backstage?"

"I'll tell you at intermission, the show's starting."

"Sounds like a plan." the show started up and by the time intermission rolled around Blaine was absorbed into the story and the music. "This is amazing, it really is, I mean I've been to the little musicals that the community theatre put on in Lima and stuff but now, that seems like a play put on by kindergarten kids who have no idea what they're doing."

"Such a nice way of putting it, I'm glad I wasn't in the Lima Community Theatre group." Kurt laughed as he stood up to stretch before dropping back into his chair. "And to answer your question from earlier, I'm interning on weekends in the costume department back stage, so I ran out to come see the show. They don't need me until tomorrow again so, I'm enjoying my first weekend of the summer."

"That's so cool, so you're studying costume and set design at school or what?"

"Well I'm studying Fashion in general so this is really cool, but I'm hoping that after the summer I can get an intern job with someone else, you know, in a bigger span of fashion."

"That's awesome, I hope you find one! If not you may have to come and design our stuff for the tour, God knows Finn and I are only just managing."

"You're telling me, Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson, two of the music world biggest icons right now, don't have a fashion consultant? That's like saying Rachel's talent doesn't come with and ego. You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm deadly serious, we kind of just wanted to be ourselves and dress like ourselves even on tour, you know, and we figured unless the consultant knew us like inside and out, whatever they dressed us in wouldn't be us. I know that sounds kind of dumb but that's what we're about, being one hundred percent yourself and if we didn't have our own style we wouldn't be doing that ourselves. So if we end up with a fashion consultant they better be fan-freaking-tastic and make us look super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot." Blaine said with a chuckle as Kurt began laughing.

"Super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot?" he laughed.

"How else can I put it? You're just jealous that I came up with like the most amazing word of life and you didn't. But that's okay, you can use it, just make sure when you do, all credit goes to this guy." Blaine pointed at himself with both of his thumbs while trying not to laugh along with Kurt. "Like if you go on Twitter and post, simply hypothetically of course, and you post this; 'Tonight I hit up Mama Mia with the supermegafoxyawesomehot at BlaineAnderson. It was totally awesome.' your next post would have to be, all credit for 'super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot goes to said at BlaineAnderson.' Then it would all be cool and fantastic."

"Is that how it is?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow and grin.

"Hell yeah, that's exactly how it is, then in return I would see that and retweet it and no one would have a clue what I am talking about and we would have a great laugh about it." Blaine replied before dropping quiet as the lights dimmed again. The rest of the show moved quickly and at the end the lights rose again leaving Blaine in awe in his seat before he stood up with Kurt and pulled his jacket and sunglasses back one. "Don't ask about the sunglasses, it's Puck's great idea of disguise, he'd kill me if I didn't wear them even though it is pitch black outside. Say, you said you're done for the night right?"

"Yeah, done until tomorrow evening where I shall be needed to do the same thing as I did tonight all over again, why do you ask?" Kurt replied checking his phone and walking to the end of the row with Blaine behind him.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you'd want to grab a coffee or something with me? Mike can give you a ride home after if you don't have your car with you." Blaine asked walking out into the lobby beside Kurt.

"Seriously? You're asking me to go for coffee?" Kurt questioned curiously looking at Blaine as if he'd grown a second head.

"Yeah seriously! If you want to come of course, I know not all people like coffee so if you don't want to come it's totally understandable."

"Quit rambling on about it, coffee is my favourite and I'd love to join you for coffee." Kurt chuckled as Blaine grinned and led him outside.

"Do you have a car or anything with you?"

"Nope, I usually just grab a cab so,"

"Well here's to saving money! Come on Mike parked over here." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led Kurt over to a black Escalade. He opened the door for Kurt with a smile and closed it behind him before walking around to his side of the car and leaning forward to tell Mike the plan.

"Hey again Kurt, and Blaine you can't be out too much later, remember you have an interview tomorrow morning for CWYZ. I'm telling you, one day all of your three hour sleep stunts are going to catch up with you and you'll be comatose or something." Mike said starting the car and driving towards a Starbucks. "Oh and I have to come in with you because you never know who's lurking around the streets. A Broadway show's one thing, but going to a coffee shop is different, hope you don't mind Kurt, I'm just looking out for you both."

"That's fine, I don't get how this all works so whatever it is that works for you guys." Kurt said noticing finally that Blaine was still holding his hand.

"I know this sounds stupid, and don't get mad at me Kurt I'm really only looking out for you with this one, but maybe it would be best if we park a block or so away from the coffee place and walk there, Kurt, you can go first and we can follow behind a few seconds after, then we'll head back to the car and we can take you home. I just don't want the paparazzi getting anything if they're lurking, cause lets face it, you being seen with me would be bad for you, you wouldn't be able to go anywhere without people asking questions or harassing you and I don't want that." Blaine said quietly and Kurt smiled while Mike nodded in agreement. "I know that doesn't exactly sound like fun, but-"

"I get it Blaine, and it's fine, whatever works like I said." Blaine flashed Kurt a smile before looking out of the window still holding Kurt's hand. Mike pulled the car over a block away from Starbucks and let Kurt out who smiled before walking down to the coffee shop, Blaine and Mike almost the block length behind him. He ordered his coffee and handed over his money. "Keep the change and pay for the next customer's order." Kurt waited for his drink at a table not too far from the counter when Blaine and Mike stepped in to order, the barista was starstruck and had a difficult time telling Blaine his order had already been paid for. Blaine shot Kurt a look quickly receiving a grin in return. The barista asked for Blaine's autograph and Blaine smiled and happily signed a napkin for her quickly before grabbing his drink and turning to leave with Mike, Mike gave Kurt a quick gesture to follow when they were out of sight. He did as he was told and walked to the car and slipped into the backseat next to Blaine shortly after he and Mike had gotten in.

"Sneaky devil, paying for our drinks too, Mike we should have gone first." Blaine said running his hand through his curls as he took a drink from his cup.

"I am not complaining at all, thanks Kurt." Mike grinned driving away as Kurt told him his address. They all kept good conversation as Mike drove towards Kurt and Rachel's apartment. When they drove past Times Square Blaine fell quiet for a moment.

"Finn and I want to go there so bad and do one of those tacky tourist shots, I really hope we have time before we move on." he said when he turned to find Kurt looking at him curiously.

"Rachel and I did the same thing when we first came here. I'm sure you'll find time." Kurt smiled as Mike came to a stop in front of his apartment building. Blaine insisted Kurt give him his number before he went inside and so with his phone in hand and Blaine's number entered into the contact list Kurt said goodbye to Blaine and Mike before walking into the lobby and up to his apartment where Rachel was sat on Facebook talking to Mercedes. "You are not going to believe where I have been tonight Rachel!"

"Something tells me you were at work where you are every weekend, but I could be wrong, where were you?" she asked typing furiously in reply to whatever it was Mercedes had said.

"Well I was at work then I went to watch the show like I do some nights, and guess who was sat next to me? Blaine Anderson! Then we went for coffee, and he and Mike, you know their driver, dropped me off here."

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Rachel replied with a grin her interest now on Kurt and what he and Blaine talked about. The two carried on into the early hours of the morning before going to bed. At two thirty AM he got a text from Blaine simply stating; 'tonight was awesome, thanks for going for coffee with me, and thanks for paying, next times on me. Talk to you soon! Finn says 'HEY!'' Kurt laughed and went to sleep, making sure he got up early to flick on the radio to hear Sam's morning show.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so in the last Chapter I forgot to mention who the version of 'Teenage Dream' was by and it is by Boyce Avenue. Thanks for all of the reviews I've received so far I love hearing your guys' thoughts on what I write :)<strong>

**Let me know what you want to see in the story, next chapter will be Sam's interview with Ohio's Own so review with questions you think should be asked! Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Radio and Times Square

**CHAPTER FOUR: RADIO AND TIME SQUARE**

Finn sat with Tina and Puck waiting for Blaine to shuffle out of his small room on the bus, it was 7:30 AM and they were waiting to drive over to the CWYZ Radio Station to do their interview with Sam Evans, the mad whom they had met on Friday after the concert. At 7:45 Blaine shuffled from his room with his hair a mess, his glasses perched on his nose and dressed in a red plaid shirt with black jeans. Mike just stepped onto the bus, took one look at Blaine before taking his seat behind the wheel laughing.

"I truly hate to say I told you so, but come on now, I told you so, the show finished late, you could have come back and gone to bed, but what did we do instead?" he asked as Blaine fell onto the couch with a huff.

"We went for coffee instead." he replied with a yawn much to Finn, Tina and Puck's amusement.

"Then what?"

"Drove around the city for a bit and came here."

"Right, and so I see a few issues here... do you Blaine? Finn, see any problems?"

"I see a few, believe me, say, couldn't have anything to do with Kurt now could it? The fact that you came in at around midnight, and the coffee set in can you couldn't sleep until two thirty, only to be up now." Finn laughed earning a few mumbled swear words from Blaine as the bus started and Mike sat laughing the whole way to the radio station. "Blaine, do you want some coffee? I'm having one and the offer is there for another ten seconds before I decide not to make you one."

"I want one please... I don't think I'll be too interesting if I'm yawning the whole time."

"When are you ever interesting?" Finn asked dodging a pillow in reply to his question.

"Don't be a jackass and get me my coffee please Finn, I'm going to go and fix my hair, I look like a hobo."

"Boys hurry up though, we need to be in there soon. Five minutes that's all you get." Tina said with her usual business tone as Finn and Blaine jumped up and rushed to go and do what they needed to do. Exactly five minutes later Tina came back to the bus and dragged the two of them off and into the station building, they had to use a side door because they were in a rush and there was a swarm of fans by the front doors, the two men had struck a deal with Tina that they could go sign and talk for a little bit after the interview, Puck had been sent to pass along the news. As they were ushered down hall ways the two realized that this was their first interview and the nerves picked up, down the last hall way they were led into a room and got set up as Sam walked in with a smile on his face and shook their hands.

"You two seem nervous, don't be, it's a lot of fun, my wife said I'm to pass on a 'good luck and have fun!' to you, so there you go, now, we're not on air yet but that sign on the wall will glow red when we are then I'll introduce you and we'll get into some questions, it's pretty simple, we have a few minutes though so is there anything we can get you?" Sam asked gathering papers and pressing switches. "Coffee? Water?"

"Coffee would be great please." Finn said sitting down in one of the seats that Sam gestured to as a woman brought in three cups of coffee, Tina had obviously given the station the mens' orders because they both got their usual. Sam talked with them for a few minutes to calm them down and get them comfortable, Blaine and Finn got along great with Sam and they found themselves laughing along at his jokes and impressions before he told them they had thirty seconds until they were on. When the red light flashed on they began getting excited.

"Good morning New York, you're listening to Sam Evans on CWYZ 98.7 FM this fine Sunday morning and I hope you all have a great day, and now to start the day off we have an interview with the band you've all been dying to hear from since they hit the big time and CWYZ has your first official interview with music sensation Ohio's Own. Now we've been teasing you for around two months now with this interview and you've sent in questions on Facebook, Twitter and to the stations website and so we'll be getting you the answers you so desperately desire. So away we go I'm sat here with Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson, two Ohio natives who recently hit the big time, going from YouTube to a world tour in shortly over a year, so my first question is what do you guys think about your rise in fame? Because it seems to me it happened over night."

"Blaine, you can answer this one, my answer wouldn't be great for this question." Finn laughed looking at Blaine who rolled his eyes before running his hand through his hair.

"I think we have to agree with you on that one Sam because it really did come out of no where, we met in University and when we graduated we were looking for jobs, we shared a small apartment in Columbus and one day we decided 'Hey lets make a video of us singing a song by an artist we love, then we'll put it on YouTube and see what happens.' Obviously we did that and we uploaded it and probably around a week later we had a million views and so we went viral rather quickly. We had people messaging us telling us how amazing our cover was and requesting songs for us to do and so we did just that. Now we're here and it's just the most surreal thing that I thinks ever happened to either of us." Blaine explained into his microphone before taking a sip of coffee as Sam nodded.

"And so, all of this what you have now stemmed from that one YouTube video, and so what was the first song you covered and put up on the site?"

"The first song we put up was a cover of Name by Goo Goo Dolls, which is one of our favourite songs." Finn answered with a smile.

"So I have a fan question here from Stacey Hardtmuth and she wants to know where in Ohio you're both from and what brought you together in music."

"I like that question, I'm from Lima, Ohio, or at least that's where I was born, from the age of ten I grew up in Bellbrook." Finn stated simply waiting for Blaine's answer.

"I was born and raised in Westerville, Ohio, which is not too far from Columbus, that's where Finn and I met, we were attending University there so, yeah that's pretty much it, like we met in the University choir that they did on Saturdays, cause we love choir so much we did it uni too."

"Well I can back you up on that one, I did Glee club and if I'd have gone to a university that had that, I would be in it again."

"So you were in a glee club? See no one believes me when I say lots of people were or are in glee clubs and show choirs." Blaine laughed receiving a nod from Finn.

"Oh I was in McKinley High School's glee club, you know the New Directions cause that's how it was." Sam laughed.

"Were you really? Dude we totally versed you one year at Regionals! I was a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. I think you destroyed us that year, based on the fact that you guys danced. We did the old two step, you know, swaying."

"You never know, what about you Finn, glee club at school?"

"Yup, but we never really went anywhere with ours, it was just something a group of us did for fun, we did Sectionals like once, and lost terribly." Finn laughed, running his hand through his hair.

"See now that surprises me! If you two came from these glee clubs you would have thought you'd win all the time, looking at it from a now point of view. So next question for you then is from Brock Fulton, he asked, what inspired the songs on 'City Limits' and what was the writing process like?"

"The writing process was messy, lets just get that out of the way first, it was like a bomb exploded in a giant slushie machine, it was a mess." Blaine answered making Sam laugh. "I'm serious about that though, it was messy."

"And Finn, can you tell us what inspired the album? Or some of the songs on it?"

"It's a common answer for that question, I wish I could be more original, but basically life, life inspired the album and the songs on it, the first song on there which is the song the CD is named after was written our last year of University and we wrote it together. That one was basically our dream put into words and put to music. One of the songs I wrote on my own was inspired by a break up and that's how original I am, take in the sarcasm there but there's just so much that can come from a break up and that's where 'The Long Road' came from. Blaine has some really good ones on there too, but I think collectively out of the two of us, picking a song he wrote, the best one would be 'Trials and Tribulations' which was inspired by Blaine's high school years." Finn finished. The interview went on for a little while longer and the three men had a lot of fun with the questions and answering what their fans wanted to know and all too soon it was over. Sam stood and shook the mens hands as they thanked him for the interview.

"Nah, thank you guys for coming in, it was a good interview, you guys put on a good show too on Friday, you've got some fans waiting outside so I won't keep you but make sure you enjoy the rest of your stay in New York, maybe next time you come back we'll have to set up another interview."

"Oh definitely, once the tour's finished or something we'll have to stop back in." Finn said as Blaine's phone buzzed and he stepped to the side to see who texted him. 'Rachel and I were listening to the station, you guys did great! Happy First Interview! - Kurt' Blaine laughed and sent a quick reply to Kurt before joining Finn in saying goodbye to Sam and following Puck out of the front doors to see a crowd of fans. The smiled and did pictures, signed CDs and other items, gave out hugs and generally interacted with their fans for twenty minutes before Mike pulled the bus around front and Puck ushered them up into their home on the road to find Mike and Tina waiting for them.

"Good job guys, that was the first of many interviews on this tour, you're off to a good start, now you have a few photo shoots this after noon but your night is free, so what do you want to do? We can arrange some stuff and Puck can go with you." Tina said typing away on her phone, doing the part of the music business that neither Finn or Blaine would ever want to touch.

"Times Square!" the two said at the same time, turning to get each other a high five. Tina laughed and turned to Puck who shrugged.

"God knows everyone has to go to Times Square if you come to New York." he commented earning cheers from Finn and Blaine. "You two are on something."

"Yes, yes we are, and you won't ever know what it is that we're on." Finn replied dropping down to sit next to Puck. "Say, Blaine, why don't you invite Kurt and Rachel? They know the city better than us, maybe after we've seen Times Square we can do some more touristy stuff, we don't have much going on until Wednesday right?"

"You guys have two free days, then we hit the road on Wednesday morning, that's when you get busy, and I mean busy." Tina answered. "But guys, keep this in mind, making relationships on the road isn't always the best idea, friendly or romantic, so think about it. I am perfectly fine with you hanging out with Rachel and Kurt if you think it's a good idea. Puck keep your eye on them though."

"You got it boss." Puck said grabbing a drink from the fridge as Mike drove around the city to go and find the hotel Tina had book for them all. He continued checking his mirrors to make sure Will Schuester, Finn and Blaine's vocal coach was still following behind them in the Escalade.

"Well I'm gonna call Kurt and see if he and Rachel want to hang out then, we'll be careful Tina we promise." Blaine said taking his phone out of his pocket and dialling Kurt's number as he walked towards his room. Kurt picked up on the third ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Kurt, it's Blaine."

_"Oh hey, how are you?"_

"Fantastic, how about you?"

_"Just dandy, cleaning because Rachel is too 'busy' to do it right now."_

"Well I want to ask you something, score you a break from cleaning."

_"Sure, go for it."_

"Finn and I were wondering if you and Rachel might want to join us in Times Square tonight?"

_"I'd love to, just let me ask Rachel, I bet you ten bucks she says yes."_

"Well I thought she was busy... sure go on then, ten bucks she's too busy."

_"You're on Anderson, hang on a second. Rachel!" Blaine sat laughing at the background noise for a minute before Kurt picked the phone up again. "She say's she'd love to hang out, and that Sir, is ten bucks in my pocket."_

"Alright, ten bucks it is, so Finn and I will pick you up tonight, but I'll text you the details later, we have to go and do a GQ photo shoot this afternoon so,"

_"Isn't their stuff racy?"_

"Sometimes, geeze I never thought about that... better not be racy today, that, would be awkward."

_"So it wouldn't be 'supermegafoxyawesomehot'? All credit going to Blaine Anderson?"_

"Nope, completely opposite actually." Blaine laughed and looked at his watch. "Anyways I have to go, but I'll text you later, see you later Kurt."

_"Bye Blaine." _Blaine hung up and walked back out to the little living room on the bus to find Finn on the computer, Puck asleep on the couch and Tina sat up front with Mike.

"So what did they say?" Finn asked not looking away from his computer screen where he was browsing on iTunes.

"They're up for joining us, I told them I'd text them later with details seen as we'll have to work that out after this photo shoot." Blaine answered sitting down beside Finn.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel were sat watching TV on the couch when Kurt's phone buzzed, a message from Blaine 'We're outside, look for the car we were in last night.' Kurt followed Rachel out of the apartment, making sure he stopped and locked the door before continuing with her down the hallway, they talk animatedly as they always did as he pointed out the shiny black Escalade. Mike stepped out of the drivers seat to let Rachel and Kurt into the back seat, before going back to the wheel where he sat beside Puck who was talking to Finn who sat looking out of the front passenger window.<p>

"How's it going guys?" he asked turning around in his seat to look back at the new passengers with his trademark crooked smile.

"Pretty good, how about you Finn?" Kurt asked as Mike began driving.

"Pretty freaking good, I'm going to be like the worlds worst tourist tonight."

"He's determined to go and buy one of those 'I Love New York' shirts and wear it for a picture." Blaine explained with a roll of his eyes.

"Blaine is just jealous that he didn't think of it first is all."

"That's not it at all."

"Sure, sure you're not. Anyhow, how's it going Rachel? You never answered before, because Hobbit interrupted."

"I'm great, thanks." Rachel replied with a smile to which Finn returned before he began singing to a Broadway song on the radio.

"I thought Finn didn't like Broadway?" Kurt asked Blaine who laughed.

"Well I do and I listen to Broadway soundtracks, he's bound to pick up some things, even if it is from RENT." he answered simply as Finn agreed with a nod.

"It's just like how Blaine isn't Journey's biggest fan yet he knows all of their songs because I listen to them."

"Well that makes sense, it's like how Kurt hated Rihanna before we moved in together." Rachel commented making Kurt shudder.

"I still don't like her, I just know all of her songs." Kurt replied making Finn and Blaine laugh. Mike soon stopped and parked the car letting everyone out as he and Puck took on the role of security instead of best friends. The six went into stores and Finn bought his t-shirt, Blaine bought a camera because he finally realized he didn't have one and the group headed to Times Square.

"Wow this is amazing." Finn said from beside Rachel as he looked up at all of the lights, Blaine stood taking pictures with Kurt. "It must be amazing seeing this all the time."

"Oh it's lovely, Kurt and I still like to come and look at all of the lights and such." Rachel answered looking around, Puck and Mike stood not too far from them and luckily no press had shown up, just a few fans who hadn't been too busy to spot them.

"I'm kind of a sucker for these famous touristy spots, I made Tina promise me we could go and see the statue of Liberty on our way out of town to New Jersey." Finn replied making Rachel laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with that, just think, you're going on this world tour imagine all the tourist sports you'll see."

"I know I can't wait! I'm super excited for Big Ben in London, Blaine really wants to see the Eifflel Tower. You ever been to either of them?"

"No, I have yet to do my fair share of travelling, I hope to one day, right now I'm busy with school, I still have two years to go."

"That make's me feel old, how dumb is that? A three year difference and I feel old. But I hope you do get to see it all, Blaine and I will send you pictures, here pass me your phone." Finn smiled taking Rachel's phone as he handed his over. Blaine soon bounded over with Kurt and pulled Finn by his arm to get a picture of the two of them in front of Times Square, Puck took the picture of them laughing the whole time, they insisted that Kurt and Rachel get in on one of the pictures and soon all six of them got into a picture taken by a person who didn't know the band, a lucky shot for them all.

"These are so going on Twitter, you guys don't mind do you?" Blaine asked looking through them all as the six were gathered around having coffee in a secluded corner of a cafe.

"Not at all." Rachel said as Blaine continued taking pictures of everything.

"Blaine, calm down with the picture taking would you?" Finn laughed looking at a picture Blaine just shot of him eating a cookie. "That one better not go near the internet, I look like an idiot."

"I just thought of so many rude jokes to counter that Finn, you're just lucky that I am too nice to say them." Blaine replied showing Kurt some pictures on his phone. The group hung around for another hour before going back to the car for Mike to drop Kurt and Rachel off, they all said their goodbyes before the two headed upstairs laughing and talking. Around half an hour later on Twitter a picture popped up of them on Blaine's twitter with the caption 'Hung out with some new friends today in Times Square! Super fun! #CityLimitsTour2014'

* * *

><p>So there's another chapter for you guys, let me know what you think!<p>

There will be more Finchel in the next chapter for sure, then the guys go on to the next city. Let me know your guys' ideas on what you think should happen later on in the next chapter or in the story in general :) thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Good Bye Manhattan

**GAH!** So it has been so freakin long since I have updated this and for that I am so so sorry. I hope to update again some time in the next few now, I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, but again, let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see!

* * *

><p><strong>OHIO'S OWN REVISED<strong>

**CHAPTER FIVE: GOOD BYE MANHATTAN**

Ohio's Own's time in Manhattan quickly came to an end and on Wednesday afternoon the band was getting ready to leave. Finn and Blaine had said goodbye to Rachel and Kurt the night before which to them was a huge downer, having to say goodbye to their new friends.

The two spent most of the morning running around and gathering their possesions and helping the back up band move things to the storage under the bus. Once they returned to their room they packed the final things into their suitcases. Finn had issues with closing his case due to the fact that it was so full, in the end Finn had Blaine sit on top of the thing, the smaller man lifting his legs while his friend zipped the suitcase closed.

"Just curious, how much souvenier junk did you buy in the few days we were here?" Blaine questioned, looking down and fixing the collar of his shirt over his bowtie.

"Um, I don't know, a lot? I got some stuff for me and some stuff for my mom." Finn replied, hoisting the suitcase from his bed and lugging it to the luggage trolley where Blaine's sat neatly packed.

"You're hopeless." Blaine laughed as he picked up his wallet and cell phone. "We have how many cities to go still?"

"More than I can be bothered to count right now, I might need a new suitcase."

"I'm sure you'll have a few extra suitcases by the time we're done Finn, now come on, let's get going, we have to do a show tonight remember."

"Right, duh, how could I forget." Finne replied with a roll of his eyes, stolling out of the room leaving Blaine to gather the room keys and push the trolley out and down into the lobby.

Once they were on the bus they got settled in for a few days of sleeping in the bunks. After an argument on who should get the top bunk and Finn winning, a messy attempt at making coffee and another argument on what to put on the radio they were on their way, ready for the show in New Jersey.

"So guys, looking at the schedule you really don't have a day without a concert for ten days, so it's pretty much get up and go daily. We have some photoshoots in between them and a couple of interviews." Tina announced as they sat around the table while stuck in traffic.

"It's going to be tiring I can feel it in my bones." Finn said, running his hand along his jaw as Blaine looked out of the bus window at New York.

"It'll be fun, just imagine all the things you'll get to do." Puck commented, looking up from his newspaper.

"That's true, it's going to be good." Blaine grinned, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Kurt, what are you doing? Rachel asked as she bustled around, cleaning the kitchen, watching Kurt who was curled up looking down at his phone, grinning.

"Texting." He replied, not looking up at his friend.

"I can see that, texting who?" she laughed, moving slowly over to Kurt and stealing his phone from his hands. He jumped up and tried to grab it back while she was holding it away from him reading the screen. "'_The best part of New York was definitely meeting you.' _Awe that's adorable! He's so cute. Oh my god, do you think he likes you? Like, like like?"

"Rachel, no, I don't, now come on give me my phone back." He huffed, grabbing the phone back and walking back over to his spot on the couch. "I on the other hand, I think _I _like like _him. _Which is completely pointless."

"Don't you start, who knows, maybe he like likes you and you're just being silly."

"Rachel, it would be entirely pointless for him to like me and we both know it. He's on the road, he's big and famous and I'm me, here in New York."

"Kurt, stop it, unless you're psychic and can see that for sure, don't say anything against it. It could be all romantic when he comes back from the tour, you never know."

"You're only saying that because Finn already asked you if you'd go on a date with him when he comes back."

"Yeah but thats entirely different, completely different."

"It's not that different, who knows!"

"We're so not having this conversation Rachel, he's famous, we met him a few times for three days, it's nothing, if anything we're friends and that's all we'll ever be. However, I do wish you and Finn the best of luck on that date when the tour is over. I mean it." Kurt said smiling to his friend, who was sat in mid thought and opened her mouth to speak again. "And! Be careful, if he's not right with you I'll have to do something about it."

Blaine and Finn grinned as the once again stepped out onto the stage, the crowd going wild. They put on a great show and had some great interaction with the fans. It was something else completely, so different from what they had imagined they would be doing with their lives after school.

"It's been great New Jersey! We hope to see you again real soon!" Finn smiled into his microphone.

"Until then, we're Ohio's Own, some parting words for you all, if you can dream it you can be it."


End file.
